


Desencontro

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo| valentines day!au | comédia| flufflyOnde Do Kyungsoo vai a um encontro e acaba se apaixonando, não pelo acompanhante, mas pelo músico que se apresentava no restaurante.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Desencontro

**Author's Note:**

> Olá...  
> Escrevi essa fanfic pra postar no dia dos namorados faz um tempo, e acabei vindo com o presentinho aqui rsrsrs  
> Feliz dia o/

O restaurante estava bem barulhento, porque era dia dos namorados. E dia dos namorados significava corações e confetes por todos os lados, o que Kyungsoo achava extremamente brega. Mas, ainda assim, por mais brega que tudo aquilo poderia representar naquele momento, o moreno esperava pelo acompanhante da vez. 

O encontro era em mais um dos pequenos restaurantes escondidos das ruas mais pacatas de Bucheon. Pois é. Tinha pegado o trem até ali para finalmente encontrar com ele pela primeira vez: o garoto meio esquisito.

Ele tinha esse fascínio por modelos de aviões de madeira que doía muito a cabeça de Kyungsoo pra tentar entender. Mas, hey, pelo menos ele era lindo de morrer! Com uns bons 10 centímetros a mais que ele, Oh Sehun era simplesmente um dos caras mais bonitos que Kyungsoo já havia colocado os olhos. Não podia negar que esperava muito que tirasse uma sorte grande neste encontro, mesmo que tivesse que ouvir sobre modelos de aviões durante umas boas 2 horas antes de chegar nos finalmentes.

Alguma coisa ali tinha que tirar de proveito.

Chegando no restaurante, o baixinho só podia pedir para que ainda tivesse uma mesa para dois. Burro do jeito que era, não havia ao menos prevenido o encontro de ser um total desastre, não reservando o lugar com antecedência. Era mesmo um grande idiota, um triplamente idiota, pois o lugar parecia totalmente lotado.

O pequeno restaurante era bem iluminado para aquela hora da tarde. Não estava tão escuro, mas também não tão claro. Era o tempo perfeito para o Sol descansar no horizonte, e Kyungsoo descansar suas pernas cansadas. Estava necessitando muito de uma mesa!

Foi direto a recepção com um falso sorriso amigável no rosto que mascarava bem seu desespero. Estava torcendo para que a atendente tivesse pena de si. Se tivesse sorte, poderia deixar alguma gorjeta para ela no fim da noite. Deixaria que ela ficasse atenta a esse fato.

“Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-lo?” Bem, era agora ou nunca.

Kyungsoo forçou seu melhor sorriso de coração que sabia funcionar para a maioria das coisas. Tinha que ser a personificação da simpatia ali.

“Ótima tarde, Senhorita. Será que poderia me indicar uma mesa para dois?” A garota sorriu estranho.

Talvez havia lhe achado bem forçado. É, ele havia mesmo sido forçado. Mas, tudo estava valendo, certo?

“Certamente, Senhor.” A garota digitou no computador já bem agredido pelo tempo. Demorou cerca de cinco minutos até que ela voltasse com a informação preciosa.

“Temos agora apenas lugares no bar, se quiser. Assim que liberar uma mesa, seguro pro Senhor. Tudo bem?” É, bem, fazer o que? Era o preço a se pagar por não ser prevenido.

“Claro, claro. Obrigado.” Kyungsoo suspirou desacreditado.

Aquele encontro já estava começando maravilhosamente bem, mal podia esperar para o que ia acontecer até o resto da noite.

Seguiu até o bendito bar que ficava um pouco mais no fundo do lugar. Havia um pequeno palco, cadeiras, e uma luz confortável para o clima de dia dos namorados. Era mesmo incrível que aquilo lhe fizesse sentir ligeiramente bem. 

Não sabia o que pedir pra beber, ou se seu par iria demorar o suficiente para que o álcool não lhe causasse nenhum problema. Pensando um pouco sobre isso, decidiu escolher por uma cerveja simples. Não era possível que fosse ficar bêbado com aquilo, certo?

O garçom até foi gentil com ele, provavelmente pensando que o moreno estivesse ali para afogar as lágrimas de estar sozinho no dia dos namorados. Bem, esse não era o caso. Do Kyungsoo iria se dar bem essa noite, custe o que custar!

Tomou a cerveja sossegado, deixando os minutos morrerem aos poucos. Não ia ficar pirado. Tudo iria dar certo no fim. Tinha que manter o pensamento positivo, acreditar em si mesmo. Se não conseguissem a mesa, poderiam se divertir de outras maneiras, certo? Outras maneiras que Kyungsoo estava mesmo esperando que acontecesse.

O baixinho voltou a atenção para o bar, percebendo que havia um foco de luz no palco. Parecia que alguém iria tocar. O piano estava colocado com um microfone instalado na parte de cima. Era mesmo como a cena de um filme. Então, quando de repente ele entrou, Kyungsoo achou que poderia morrer.

O rapaz era bonito; todo de terno e gravata com o cabelo loiro bem arrumado. Ele tinha uma aura que fazia qualquer um parar para olhá-lo. A maneira como caminhou até o seu lugar na frente do piano… nunca ia esquecer. Tão elegante. Como se fosse natural para ele parecer tão elegante todos os dias, mesmo que para Kyungsoo ainda fosse uma coisa de outro mundo.

O loiro se sentou, ajeitando a postura e o microfone para perto de si. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de começar a tocar algumas notas no piano. A voz dele se presente em um tom suave, mas poderoso. Era um tipo de voz bem marcante e diferente das quais já havia ouvido antes. Tão aconchegante. Tão forte. Um contraste que só fazia Kyungsoo querer o escutar por muito tempo. Esperava que o cantor pudesse ficar ali pelo resto da noite.

A música falava sobre um rapaz que queria tomar as dores de sua amada. Falava sobre lágrimas, e que seria agora a sua vez de chorar em seu lugar. Era uma música tão pura e bonita que entrou diretamente no coração de Kyungsoo. 

A voz do loiro transpassava tudo o que o eu lírico estava tentando expressar. Ele era ótimo. Muito bom. Mais do que isso até. Parecia, no mínimo, excelente. 

Do começou a se sentir confortado por aquela voz que cantava com tanto coração. Não sabia quem era o cantor, nunca havia ouvido falar dele. Mas com toda certeza aquele cara poderia levar o mundo inteiro dentro do peito.

Quando a música acabou, várias pessoas aplaudiram. Mas Kyungsoo ainda estava paralisado. Descompassado pelo combo de emoções que havia sentido ali naquele momento. Com aquela voz. Não sabia o que estava pensando quando caminhou mais para frente, tentando lhe ver mais de perto.

O loiro tocou várias outras canções no piano com o passar da noite. Tantas canções que o tempo passou voando, e ele nem ao menos se deu conta do que ainda estava fazendo ali. Não era pra isso que havia vindo. 

Do checou o celular, percebendo que não havia nenhuma mensagem. É, tinha tomado um bolo no dia dos namorados e não podia fazer nada a respeito. Nada além de continuar esperando para que o cantor da voz maravilhosa não parasse nunca de cantar.

Mas tudo que é bom, sempre acaba cedo.

O rapaz se levantou do piano depois da última música, fazendo uma reverência para a plateia de casais que estavam ali. Todos aplaudiram com gosto seu pequeno showzinho particular. Mas Kyungsoo só conseguia ficar encarando. 

O loiro então ficou de pé mais uma vez, sorrindo provavelmente pela felicidade de estar ali fazendo o que gosta. Deve ter percebido que estava sendo observado, pois seus olhos foram de encontro aos do moreno encostado no bar. Kyungsoo ruborizou, desviando o olhar.

Droga. Nunca foi muito discreto e agora o outro podia lhe achar um maluco. Não podia ficar encarando as pessoas assim, mesmo que fossem artistas maravilhosos que faziam seu coração pular para fora do peito.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, olhando para o relógio mais uma vez. Eram quase onze horas da noite. Sehun não iria vir mais, podia ter certeza disso agora. Do acabou desistindo de uma vez. Iria beber o que quer que fosse, e voltar para a casa no mesmo ônibus que havia vindo mais cedo. Era o único fim possível para o seu fracassado dia dos namorados. 

“Ótima noite, uh?” Kyungsoo pulou com o susto. 

A voz que antes estava ali cantando com todo o coração, agora estava do seu lado. E, meu Deus, como ele era lindo de perto. Bem mais bonito do que pôde perceber antes.

O rosto era bem angelical, mas de alguma maneira, ainda era forte e masculino. O rapaz parecia como um contraste ambulante, os dois lados da moeda em uma face só. 

Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava apenas sendo simpático, tentando puxar conversa consigo por provavelmente ser o único sozinho e sem par no restaurante inteiro.

Bem, se ele estava lhe oferecendo companhia, não iria fingir pra ele que estava bem. Talvez pudesse mesmo ainda tirar um proveito disso, bater um papo e depois voltar para casa. Quem sabe?

Do suspirou, tentando não demonstrar tanto seu desapontamento com o fracasso que a noite havia virado.

“A melhor.” Disse, com um pequeno sorriso triste.

O loiro olhou para ele. Estava parado do seu lado, escorado na mesa sem o casaco do terno que antes estava vestindo. Parecia tão bonito assim, com a camisa branca e a gravata preta estreita enrolada no pescoço. Era como algum modelo de vitrine.

O barman lhe passou uma cerveja que foi agradecida com apenas um aceno de cabeça. O rapaz voltou o olhar para si, dando um gole na bebida antes de começar a falar:

“Então… qual a sua história? Encontro às cegas? A garota te deu um bolo porque é parecido com o ex-namorado?” Kyungsoo sorriu. 

Ele era bem engraçado. 

“Garoto no meu caso. E não, ele simplesmente não apareceu.” O rapaz deu um assobiou surpreso.

“Ah, essa é… uma situação complicada.”

“Nem me diga.” Kyungsoo suspirou, tomando um gole de sua própria bebida. “Só não pode ser pior do que trabalhar no dia dos namorados.” Estava brincando com ele agora, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. 

O loiro parecia confortável até demais com ele ali. Provavelmente estava acostumado com as lágrimas de encontros ruins e coisas assim; trabalhar em um lugar como esse te blindava para isso.

“As vantagens de ser solteiro, ou algo do tipo.” O rapaz deu de ombros divertido. Kyungsoo riu de seu sarcasmo. 

“Qual o seu nome?” O loiro abriu um sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão fina de pianista.

“Byun Baekhyun. Ao seu dispor.” Do sorriu, aceitando-a para um aperto.

Aquilo não era nada comum, mas resolveu aceitar assim mesmo. O aperto dele era macio. Devia cuidar bem das preciosas mãos que tocavam maravilhas ao piano.

“Prazer Byun Baekhyun, sou Do Kyungsoo.” O sorriso dele foi grande. 

Parou por alguns segundos lhe olhando antes de prosseguir.

“De onde?”

“Perdão?”

“Você não tem o sotaque daqui. É da capital?” 

Será que era tão óbvio? Seu sotaque era um pouco carregado, mas deveria ser próximo do dele, já que morava ali perto. Seul tinha lhe corrompido tanto assim?

“Não, sou de Goyang. Mas moro em Seul faz um tempinho.” Baekhyun fez uma careta pensativa, voltando com seu gole de cerveja.

Não havia tirado os olhos de si, fitando o moreno com intensidade por trás da garrafa de vidro. O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso, escondendo os pensamentos. Podia ver que ele pensando em alguma coisa.

“Hm…” Disse, arrastando a cerveja até o balcão. “Do Kyungsoo de Goyang.” 

“O quê?”

“Meu jeito de gravar nomes.” O rapaz deu de ombros como se explicasse tudo. “Sempre associo ao lugar de onde a pessoa vem.” Baekhyun se virou para trás, apontando para uma garçonete um pouco longe deles. “Bae Joohyun, de Daegu.” Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. 

Será que ele sabia onde todas aquelas pessoas haviam nascido? Isso era loucura! Ninguém tem tanta memória assim.

Baekhyun sorriu vendo sua expressão de choque. Voltou com o dedo para o gerente que acompanhava todo o restaurante, perto da porta da entrada. O rapaz tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto e era bem bonito também. 

“Esse é Choi Minho, de Incheon.” Baekhyun voltou o olhar no seu, sorrindo presunçoso. “Posso continuar a noite toda assim, se quiser.” Do riu baixo.

“Isso é o que? Um desafio seu?”

“Quase… eu diria que uma importante pesquisa, Do Kyungsoo de Goyang.” 

“Pesquisa para quê?” Byun deu de ombros.

“Quem sabe… posso traçar alguns migrantes, ajudar o país.”

“Ou simplesmente sanar sua curiosidade.” Baekhyun sorriu largo com o bocal da cerveja perto dos lábios.

“Isso também.” Disse, antes de tomar outro gole.

Ah, esse cara. Tão mais interessante do que qualquer outro que já havia conhecido. O moreno queria ficar horas conversando com ele, e esperava que a noite fosse lhe proporcionar isso.

Kyungsoo voltou sua atenção para a bebida em frente a si, já estava ficando mais quente conforme o tempo passava. Sehun provavelmente não iria vir, então tinha que maneirar no álcool. Ficar bêbado em uma cidade desconhecida não era algo que sua mente chamava de responsável.

Do voltou a atenção para o rapaz do seu lado, que ainda tinha os olhos sobre si. Era estranho, mas já tinha sacado qual era a dele. Em pleno dia dos namorados é claro que o cantor não iria querer ficar só. Estava provavelmente só guardando seu lugar para dentro de suas calças. Bem, já que estava ali, podia muito bem tirar proveito. 

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, prestando atenção no rapaz ao seu lado.

“Gostei da sua apresentação, Baekhyun. Você tem uma voz marcante.” O loiro sorriu, escorando-se um pouco mais na mesa como se estivesse prestes a escutar tudo o que ele tinha pra falar.

“Marcante?” Perguntou curioso.

“Sim… deixa rastros em quem escuta.” Isso fez com que os dedos finos dele fossem até o queixo, pensativo. 

“Interessante…” Disse baixinho.

“O que?” Baekhyun brincava com as gotas suadas da garrafa, passando os dedos pelo vidro distraidamente. 

O moreno percebeu que estava ficando fissurado por suas mãos. Eram tão finas e elegantes, pareciam como um desenho animado. Seus olhos jamais havia visto coisa parecida. Tinha certeza que elas poderiam ser exibidas em um museu, se ele quisesse.

Byun percebeu que ele estava encarando mas não pareceu ligar. Pois continuou falando normalmente:

“Nunca ouvi isso antes. Sempre me comparam com a beleza, algo angelical… mas marcante me parece mais poderoso.” Sorriu para ele gentilmente. “Obrigado, Kyungsoo.” Do retribuiu seu sorriso.

Estava falando a verdade. Sim, sua voz era bem bonita e angelical, mas tinha uma força que Kyungsoo achou admirável. Sabia que sua potência era bem maior do que demonstrou ali. Podia ter uma visão da coisa.

“Mas então, Do Kyungsoo de Goyang…" Ele retomou sua atenção, sorrindo perto do bocal da garrafa. 

Era tão sexy que fazia o moreno se perder na imagem. Baekhyun deu um gole, logo colocando o vidro marrom na bancada novamente. Não havia desgrudado os olhos de si.

"É dia dos namorados.” O loiro estava claramente lhe provocando. 

“Sim?”

“Acho que me deve uma dança. Todo mundo merece dançar nesse dia tão especial.” O moreno riu baixo, sem saber o que dizer.

Dança? Ele nem se lembrava da última vez que havia dançado com alguém assim. O rapaz estava sorrindo para si, como se tivesse esperando por aquilo. 

Kyungsoo não sabia o que dizer. Aquela era mesmo uma situação em que sentia que deveria seguir seu coração. Seu coração que se acelerava toda vez que olhava para os olhos dele.

“Acho que… tem razão, Baekhyun.” O rapaz desceu do banco em que estava sentado, estendendo a mão para si.

Do parou por um momento, apenas olhando para ele. O sorriso sarcástico se formou nos lábios caídos, com uma pitada de deboche. 

“Um coisa que vai perceber, Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun fez uma pausa, falando baixinho. “É que eu normalmente sempre tenho razão.” A piscadela que ele lhe enviou foi diretamente para o estômago, o revirando por inteiro.

Aquele rapaz sabia flertar. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala. Mais do que o moreno estava acostumado. Aceitou a mão dele na sua e, juntos, foram até o salão que o loiro havia se apresentado antes.

Estava bem menos iluminado. Alguns casais dançavam agarrados com a melodia calma de piano que tocava ao fundo. Kyungsoo não sabia muito o que fazer, pois odiava dançar. Mas se fosse para ficar agarrado daquele jeito no rapaz à sua frente, com toda certeza não iria ligar muito. Na verdade, poderia até se acostumar com a ideia.

"Vejo que somos os únicos desprovidos de corações aqui.” Baekhyun disse baixinho, um pouco mais perto do que estavam antes.

“O que quer dizer?” Ele apontou para as outras pessoas ali, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

“São todos… como posso dizer? Pombinhos?” Kyungsoo riu da sua piada.

“Bem, eu tomei um bolo. E você?” Byun deu de ombros, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

Rodeou a sua cintura com um braço, enquanto ainda segurava a sua mão com o outro. O olhar parou no seu, um pouco mais sério que antes.

“Esperando por alguém.” Ele sussurrou para si.

Kyungsoo havia gostado da sua sinceridade. Claro que estava esperando por alguém, ninguém gostaria de ficar sozinho no dia dos namorados. Era praticamente um pesadelo.

O moreno continuou dançando com ele de um lado para o outro, num embalo confortável. Do conseguia sentir o perfume dele exalar, se impregnando na sua própria pele. Era muito cheiroso. E bem masculino também. Estava hipnotizado por ele ali, naquela luz baixa, olhando para si como se procurasse pelos segredos do universo.

"Do Kyungsoo…" Ele lhe chamou baixinho.

"Sim?" O moreno respondeu, curioso.

"Estou interessado em você." Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. 

Não estava esperando tanta sinceridade.

"O que?"

"Estou interessado em você. Quero… te fazer uma proposta." Do parou para lhe escutar, fazendo-o parar na pista também. 

Baekhyun se aproximou, chegando perto de seu ouvido.

"Faça dessa noite um encontro comigo. Prometo te entreter bem mais do que qualquer outra pessoa." Kyungsoo não sabia se ele estava falando sobre conversas ou algo a mais.

Seja o que fosse, nenhum dos dois era uma opção ruim. Fora que também estava torcendo para que ele lhe dissesse isso já fazia um tempo. 

"Eu aceito." Respondeu baixinho com um sorriso. 

Apostava que seria uma noite memorável. O loiro sorriu largo na mesma hora.

"Muito obrigado por isso." Ele os aproximou mais, colocando a cabeça ao lado da sua.

Deviam parecer um casal agora. Era como o moreno sentia, pelo menos. Baekhyun os balançava em um embalo lento, fazendo o ar quente da respiração ressoar na curva do seu pescoço. A pele de Kyungsoo se arrepiou no mesmo momento. Era bem sensível quando se tratava de estímulos, principalmente pela pessoa na qual estava extremamente interessado.

A música não era tão romântica mais, e já estava caminhando para uma melodia mais apaixonada. Sentiu a mão na sua cintura apertar no mesmo momento em que o loiro sussurrou no seu ouvido novamente:

"Tem lugar pra dormir?" Ah, ele estava sendo bem direto agora.

"Eu pensei em algum hotel no centro." Baekhyun concordou com um aceno.

"Se tudo correr bem, pode ficar em casa. Não moro tão longe e ainda te faço um café da manhã." Kyungsoo riu.

"Você parece ansioso." Ele riu baixo, no seu ouvido.

“Não faz ideia, Do Kyungsoo.” O moreno ficou quieto no mesmo segundo.

Byun Baekhyun era um cara extremamente sexy. Ele não tinha tempo para enrolações, e a forma como tratava tudo tão diretamente lhe deixava mais interessado do que os joguinhos que estava acostumado a fazer com seus antigos pretendentes. O que era um perigo, já estava gostando demais daquilo e sabia que iria sentir falta do seu jeito assertivo de lidar com as coisas.

A música já estava quase acabando quando ele o abraçou para mais perto. Sentia que o abraço era a sua maneira de estabelecer um contato, mais do que um gesto romântico. Ele parecia totalmente consciente das armas de sedução que usava. 

Kyungsoo pensou que nunca havia ficado alguém assim antes.

“Eu não sei se ainda tenho que voltar para o piano ou não, mas eu gostaria de lhe pedir que me esperasse se você quiser.” Baekhyun sussurrou no seu ouvido com a voz rouca. 

“Tudo bem.” O moreno disse.

Já estava pedindo por ajuda ali. Era bem óbvio que Kyungsoo iria querer esperar por ele, já estava curioso demais para voltar atrás. 

Baekhyun sorriu para ele novamente quando se afastou.

“Não vou demorar.” Disse, deixando um selar no canto dos seus lábios antes de partir.  
Kyungsoo parou no mesmo lugar. Aquilo era tão simples, mas parecia ter um efeito tão grande em si. Se seu estômago se contorceu apenas com um selar, mal podia imaginar o que iria sentir se ele lhe beijasse de verdade — ou se fosse mais além daquilo.

O moreno respirou fundo. 

Precisava de uma bebida ou duvidava que ia aguentar o resto da noite sem se atacar com o pianista. Baekhyun era um cara intenso. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado com caras assim, já que todos os namorados de Kyungsoo eram como ele: fofos, ligeiramente pervertidos e muito, muito preguiçosos. Mas o rapaz ali parecia ser o seu completo oposto, e isso não era algo que o moreno estava conseguindo saber lidar.

Kyungsoo saiu do lugar, enquanto observava o pianista se afastar de si na pista de dança. Até mesmo a maneira como ele se movia era graciosa, com a calça do terno perfeitamente colocada sob os músculos avantajados de suas coxas. _É, ele é um puta de um gostoso_ , foi o que Kyungsoo pensou, sem ter coragem de dizer em voz alta. Poderia dizer que havia tido sorte de tomar um bolo de um cara gostoso só para se encontrar com outro no mesmo dia. Talvez era algo naquela cidade que fazia todos os caras serem extremamente atraentes.

Ou talvez fosse que ele era mesmo um pervertido.

O moreno afastou os pensamentos, tentando se recompor. Aquele não iria ser o dia para isso. Ele deveria focar no fato de que estava sozinho, abandonado, sem casa e sem dignidade alguma, pensando seriamente em voltar para casa de uma vez antes que tudo ficasse mais complicado.

Dirigiu-se até ao bar e pediu com um daqueles drinks doces de muito álcool. Por mais que estivesse indeciso sobre o que fazer, ele também queria aproveitar um pouco. Fazer valer a viagem. Até porque, não era todo dia que Do Kyungsoo saía da sua casa em uma longa viagem até outra cidade por causa de um encontro, que de fato não havia dado certo. Por isso, ainda estava pensando sobre isso quando pegou seu drink e foi até a área de fumantes do restaurante.

Estava se sentindo um pouco irritado. Não era a primeira vez que ele levava um bolo de alguém, mas era a primeira em que havia investido tanto para um encontro que não iria dar em nada. Quando tirou o celular do bolso e viu que ainda não havia nenhuma resposta do seu _date_ , o moreno simplesmente jogou tudo para o alto. Era óbvio que ele não iria vir mais.

Kyungsoo suspirou, tomando metade da taça de frutas tropicais alcoólicas (o nome carinhoso que havia dado para a bebida), e guardou o aparelho no bolso, com raiva. Maldito Oh Sehun e seus modelos de aviões de madeira. Maldito fosse ele que havia ido tão longe para dar com a cara na água. Ou seja lá qual fosse o ditado popular que resumia a sua situação ali.

Quando virou o resto da bebida na garganta, ouviu novamente uma voz familiar chamando atrás de si:

“Achei que havia fugido de mim.” 

Kyungsoo se virou, percebendo que o pianista havia voltado. Estava diferente agora, com uma camiseta preta colada no peito largo e um jeans extremamente apertado. Não achava que havia como ele ficar mais gostoso, mas era exatamente assim que ele se parecia. Kyungsoo começou a ficar tonto só de olhar, mas desconfiava que não era só por conta da bebida. 

“Onde arrumou essa roupa?” O rapaz sorriu largo, aproximando-se até que se colocasse do seu lado.

“Não gosto de usar meu uniforme quando estou fora do trabalho. Acaba sujando muito e não ganho tanto assim para comprar outro.” O moreno concordou, mesmo que não fazia ideia do quanto um pianista ganhava por noite.

“Trouxe uma bebida para você.” ele disse, estendendo um copo de plástico vermelho para o moreno.

Kyungsoo aceitou, porque naquele momento, ele só queria esquecer da burrada que havia feito naquela noite. Mas assim que olhou para o líquido percebeu que ele estava gaseificado, e… transparente?

“Isso é… água?” Baekhyun riu.

“Sim. É sempre bom lavar os neurônios, não é?” Kyungsoo sorriu para ele.

O loiro tinha um sorriso reservado, observando-lhe com os olhos espertos. Aquele cara, no fim, talvez fosse fazer a noite valer a pena. Pois naquele exato momento ele havia crescido no seu conceito. E tudo isso por uma água com gás.

“Você já acabou por hoje?” Kyungsoo perguntou, trancando o olhar com o dele.

Baekhyun sorriu de lado, aproximando-se um pouco mais dele. Estavam perto de uma mureta que dava para o lado de fora do restaurante. Não fazia frio, mas também não estava tão calor assim. Porém, com o pianista do seu lado, ele não parecia sentir nada além de empolgação. E um pouco de tontura também pela bebida.

“Talvez…” O loiro respondeu “Acredito que ficarei aqui até o restaurante fechar, e também tenho que ajeitar tudo antes de sair”

Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno breve.

“Entendo.”

“O que não significa, no entanto... que não posso vir aqui e ficar te enchendo o saco.” 

Isso pegou o moreno desprevenido. Doh sorriu largo, tomando um gole da água pela primeira vez desde quando ele havia trazido para si. Tinha um gosto borbulhante, mas não chegava perto dos comichões que o moreno sentia na barriga por causa do pianista.

“Não está.” Kyungsoo disse “Na verdade, gostaria de agradecer você. Se não tivesse conversado comigo, acho que já estaria caído no bar a essa altura.”

O loiro riu suavemente para ele, encostando-se na mureta enquanto admirava o sol sumir de uma vez do horizonte. Já estava ficando bem mais tarde do que o programado, e Kyungsoo não parava de pensar no que ele deveria fazer: ficar e pedir um táxi para um hotel, ou enfrentar as horas de trem até a sua cidade. Tudo iria depender de como o seu coração iria reagir com o pianista do seu lado. 

Baekhyun voltou a lhe encarar, com um sorriso sarcástico que estava custando para ser visto. 

“Não se sinta assim Do Kyungsoo. É uma pena que o seu acompanhante tenha lhe dado um bolo no dia dos namorados, mas talvez isso tenha sido um sinal para você.”

“Um sinal?”

Baekhyun concordou.

“Para me conhecer e conversar comigo.” Kyungsoo riu da sua ousadia.

“Entendi.” Disse, sorrindo para ele em reflexo “E sobre o que quer conversar, Baekhyun de Bucheon?” 

O pianista sorriu quando percebeu que ele havia usado a sua técnica de decorar nomes. Kyungsoo também conseguia ser terrível quando queria, flertando descaradamente. O álcool às vezes lhe concedia essa coragem.

“Sobre você.” O loiro respondeu simplesmente.

Doh ficou surpreso com a sua veemência. 

“Ah…” Disse apenas, sem palavras. 

Baekhyun sorriu para ele. Parecia estar se divertindo com a sua timidez 

“O que você faz da vida, além de pular em trens partindo para um encontro às cegas no dia dos namorados?”

Kyungsoo riu arrastado.

“Sou bibliotecário.”

“Ah… um fã de livros?”

“Não, eu odeio ler.” O loiro riu.

Apertou os olhos como se estivesse lhe avaliando. Kyungsoo não deixou de notar nos braços dele, enquanto os dedos finos iam até a boca de forma reflexiva. Ele era um cara sexy. Podia sentir isso na maneira que ele agia, mas também em seus gestos. Era difícil se concentrar com ele estando tão perto de si desse jeito. 

“Odeia ler? Hm… isso é inesperado.” ele disse, um pouco mais próximo “Você com toda a certeza ainda não deve ter lido o livro do milênio, então.” 

“E que livro é esse?”

“Crepúsculo.” Ele disse, seriamente.

Kyungsoo ficou incrédulo. Aquele livrinho de adolescente, cheio de vampiros veganos era o favorito do seu pianista? É, todo mundo tem seus defeitos mesmo.

“Está falando sério?” Baekhyun deu de ombros.

“As pessoas não entenderam a genialidade dessa obra. Aparentemente, você é uma delas, Kyungsoo de Goyang.”

Genialidade?

“Ou é você que tem gostos questionáveis, Baekhyun de Bucheon.” Baekhyun riu.

“Eu te digo uma coisa: no nosso próximo encontro, eu trago o livro para você ler. E aí me diz se estou certo ou não.” 

Kyungsoo sorriu dessa vez. Ele estava pensando em um próximo encontro, o que significava que o loiro havia gostado de si. Não pode deixar de ficar um pouco vermelho por conta disso. Eram raras as vezes que Kyungsoo ficava envergonhado por conta de alguma coisa, mas naquele momento, a proximidade do rapaz estava lhe deixando um pouco intimidado.

“Pelo seu sorriso, eu vou considerar que você acabou de aceitar sair comigo outra vez.” Baekhyun sussurrou, dessa vez colocando a mão bem perto da sua.

Ele estava pedindo por algo que o moreno queria muito entregar: a sua sanidade. A proximidade era tanta que o perfume dele acabou inebriando o mais baixo. Quando Kyungsoo deu por si, já estava olhando diretamente para ele como se fosse a única coisa que valia a pena olhar na imensidão daquele momento. O rapaz se aproximou, com um sorriso leve.

“Eu seria um cara muito mau se eu pedisse por um beijo seu agora?” 

Kyungsoo sorriu, percebendo que o olhar dele havia grudado no seus lábios.

“Maldade é passar vontade.” Disse ele, com seja lá qual a coragem que havia arrumado.

Pois no outro segundo, o moreno apenas tomou a nuca dele para si colando os lábios juntos como esperou desde o momento em que o viu. Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa, sorrindo por breves segundos antes de lhe corresponder. As mãos passaram pela sua cintura, e nuca, ao passo que Kyungsoo apenas o puxou para mais perto. O gosto do beijo dele era de limão e álcool, provavelmente de alguma bebida que ele havia tomado antes. Mas o moreno não se importou nem um pouco, apenas provando mais do que Baekhyun tinha a oferecer.

O beijo dele era curioso, lento e certeiro. Sabia exatamente o que fazer para que Kyungsoo não pensasse em nada além da presença dele, de seus toques, e da maneira como ele sugava os seus lábios como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Baekhyun se aprofundou, partindo o beijo para fitá-lo nos olhos. Ele tinha alguma coisa brincalhona passando no olhar, e era provável que iria dizer mais alguma coisa, quando ambos foram terrivelmente interrompidos.

“Do Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo afastou o olhar de Baekhyun, virando ligeiramente para a voz que lhe chamava. Estava com medo de encarar a realidade que estava ali na sua frente. Porque não poderia ser possível que justo agora, ele havia chegado.

“Sim…?”

“Sou eu… Sehun.” 

O rapaz estava do outro lado da mureta, com um bouquet de flores três vezes maior que ele. Foi aí que Kyungsoo começou a se sentir como um lixo. Oh Sehun estava com a cara lavada, de quem havia passado por um perrengue danado para conseguir chegar ali onde estava. Parado. Vendo o seu encontro beijar outro cara no dia dos namorados.

“Sehun… olha, me desculpe. Realmente. Eu… achei que você tinha me dado um bolo, cara. E aí fiquei com raiva por ter viajado por tão longe, e…” Kyungsoo se interrompeu quando percebeu que ele estava chorando.

Lágrimas grossas desciam pela face do rapaz, que na raiva, jogou o bouquet enorme no chão enquanto apontou o dedo para a face de Kyungsoo:

“Você não tem coração!” Sehun disse, antes de sair sem ao menos dar uma palavra.

Kyungsoo ficou parado sem saber o que dizer. Baekhyun, naquela altura, ainda o segurava nos próprios braços. Acabou por se afastar, com um sorriso amarelo congelado no rosto. Não parecia nada confortável com a situação, mas não era como se Kyungsoo também estivesse. Todo o acontecimento por si só era um horror.

“Bem… um encontro em tanto, hein.” disse o pianista, segurando um sorriso.

“Ah, eu sou um idiota. Vai em frente, ria de mim. Sei que estou merecendo agora.”

Baekhyun sorriu, aproximando-se dele. Pegou a sua mão como parecia ter desejado fazer há muitos minutos atrás, e lhe encarou com os olhos gentis:

“Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Kyungsoo. Você achou que ele tinha te dado um bolo. E… cá entre nós? Sei que caiu mais no meu charme.” 

Dessa vez foi a vez de Kyungsoo quem riu, sentindo a vergonha preencher o seu ser por inteiro. Baekhyun balançou as mãos dos dois, aproximando-se mais um pouco dele para murmurar baixinho:

“Te digo uma coisa, Do Kyungsoo de Goyang.”

“O quê?” O moreno perguntou, curioso.

Baekhyun sorriu, levando a mão direita de Kyungsoo até os seus lábios de maneira teatral.

“Quer ir a um encontro comigo?”

O moreno sorriu largo. 

De todas as confusões que havia acontecido naquela noite, era incrível que ainda tivesse terminado tão bem — e tão bem acompanhado. Elevou o olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado que havia acabado de lhe salvar de uma noite horrível. Pensou que talvez a vida fosse assim mesmo. Se um dia arrumasse um encontro no meio de um desencontro? Bem, faça acontecer. Então, com isso em mente, foi que Kyungsoo apenas lhe respondeu:

“Sim.” 

E o sorriso largo do pianista ao ouvir isso, foi melhor do que qualquer outra resposta.


End file.
